


City Middle

by VirtuosoOfTheArts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtuosoOfTheArts/pseuds/VirtuosoOfTheArts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence wasn't exactly comfortable but it wasn't uncomfortable either just heavy with thoughts racing yet words unsaid. Stiles jumps when the engine turns over, having been staring at the window trying not to think too hard. </p><p>"Uh- where, where are we going?" he asks as they pull out onto the highway. </p><p>The boy (girl?) smiles, voice light and lilting as they say simply "To make you some new friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! This is my first Teen Wolf fic and it's gonna be a doozy. I will try to update at least once a week and chapters will definitely be longer than this one.
> 
> I really appreciate constructive criticism so if you could drop a comment or two for me that would be awesome! 
> 
> This is canon compliant up until the end of Season 2.

The car was warm and smelled sweet yet brown like apple streudle and cedar wood. Stiles' knee was bouncing up and down, his Adderall having worn off about 3 hours ago (extended release his ass) and he hadn't taken anymore, having recently decided (after some rather....alarming side effects) that abusing his prescription medication was maybe a bad idea. Stiles had a lot of bad ideas however, including his current one which involved getting into this extremely expensive car with someone he hardly knew. And by hardly, he means didn't know at all. 

The person- he wasn't quite sure of their gender- was sitting in the drivers seat eating one of the tacos they had picked up on their little journey so far. A journey Stiles had no idea what he was doing on.

Stiles didn't like not knowing things.

Letting out a sigh of discontent he reluctantly put down his soft taco and turned toward the boy (girl?!) "So, what am I doing here, I mean what are we doing here? Because no offense I don't really know you and I really don't know why I got in this car other than I have pretty much zero regard for stranger danger and I really hope I'm not going to need an ," he finishes awkwardly.

The driver simply flipped their blond hair over their shoulder-very nice hair if Stiles might add, loose and wavy and big in the way he had seen Erica do it: flipped upside down and hairsprayed- and swallowed their bite before turning to look at him.

"You looked sad" They said "Like you didn't want to be where you were but didn't know where else to go. Like you had things left unfinished and unsaid but didn't have the time for either. So I thought talking might help. I've found in my travels that telling a stranger your troubles can be conducive to your wellbeing as they have nothing to judge you on." They say it like its really that simple, like normal people just go out and offer to listen to others troubles without wanting something in return. 

Normally Stiles would be a bit suspicious but at this point he really didn't care. They were right, he did need to talk and if they were willing to listen he might as well. "I don't know why I'm doing this or even here for that matter but well...it's not that I'm sad, I guess I'm worried mostly because there's so much ed up that's happened and keeps happening and I don't know what to do. I just....there's only so much stress a person can take you know?"

The boy (girl?) looked at him, their odd silver eyes reflecting brightly as another car passed on the highway "Well...what's wrong exactly?" They asked slowly but without hesitance like it was a simple question that required a simple answer and not as if he was taking a crowbar and prying open the jar of things Stiles had been keeping tightly sealed.

Stiles looked at them for a while, a plethora of answers all springing forward in his minds eye at the same time as they were wont to do. "Oh, well you have no idea what you just asked buddy" he said a little breathlessly, a laugh on the edge of his words. "For starters I've been lying to my dad for 2 years straight and I don't know if I could stop if I had to. And I do...have to mean, he doesn’t trust me any morem you know and it wouldnt' really be a big deal if.....If I wasn't a teenager. I'm too young for him to not. Trust me I mean. And. Just my best friend since kindergarten just...decided I don't exist or something this summer. There's this kid he's been hanging out with and I- I guess they have more in common now. So. That leaves me in the dust." Stiles swallows hard for a minute, thinks about stopping but he can't. He can't stop the torrent of words that insist on forcing their way out. "I wouldn't be so mad you know, if he just ing told me. If he stopped pretending that I was still important to him. If they all stopped pretending I was important to them and they just conveniently forgot me. I've been an outcast... outcast since preschool. I ing know when I'm not wanted. They don't need to pretend. I know I'm not part of their group anymore. I ran into them, all seven of them at a restaraunt when I was with my dad. They looked so ing guilty and uncomfortable that I would've laughed if it didn't hurt so goddamn much. They were there without me. After I called three of them and asked them if they were doing anything. They said they were home studying. I mean...I thought for the first time in my life I had friends that weren't going to leave. That I finally found more than one person that liked me for me you know? And now they're gone and I don't know what to do. I'm lost. I just- ." He cuts off then, throat oddly sore in the way it gets before the tears moisten your eyes. 

The boy (girl?) in the driver seat turned to him slowly tilting their head and studying him for quite sometime. The silence wasn't exactly comfortable but it wasn't uncomfortable either just heavy with thoughts racing yet words unsaid. Stiles jumps when the engine turns over, having been staring at the window trying not to think too hard. 

"Uh- where, where are we going?" he asks as they pull out onto the highway. 

The boy (girl?) smiles, voice light and lilting as they say simply "To make you some new friends."


End file.
